


Let's Just Pretend

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: In which Alecto really wants to sleep with Igor Karkaroff and Yassen Gregorovich just wants to get laid so has no qualms about bedding someone who thinks he’s someone else.
Relationships: Alecto Carrow/Yassen Gregorovich
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	Let's Just Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape/Non-con used as it is Dubious Consent in that Alecto mistakes Yassen Gregorovich for Igor Karkaroff
> 
> Written for CastTheDice2020   
> Week 3  
> Roll: 2 3 4 5 5  
> Score: FIVES  
> Trope: Mistaken Identity
> 
> This is set Post-Wizarding War.
> 
> I couldn't find anything which provided a country of birth for Igor. I choose Russia,   
> Major thanks to Canimal for letting me use her idea of Alecto being obsessed with Antonin Dolohov which I have touched on in this fic.
> 
> As far as I am aware the Carrow's (Amycus/Alecto) having Russian routes is my own. It is something I am using in my upcoming Amycus Carrow fic (not related to this fic in any way.) 
> 
> Translations are at the end.
> 
> FANCAST:  
> Yassen Gregorovich: Thomas Levin who plays him in the Alex Rider TV series  
> Alecto Carrow: Alaina Huffman as she appears as Abaddon in Supernatural

Alecto half-listened as her brother Amycus prattled on about how much colder it was in Moscow compared to Scotland. They were currently sat in the corner of a dingy muggle bar in the Russian capital enjoying an evening meal. Since the fall of their Lord five years ago, the pair had fled to their mother’s native country in hopes to avoid prosecution. It helped that Wizarding Britain believed them to be dead. Though not wanting to risk being seen when they ventured out of their home, they stuck to the muggle world. The pair had struggled at first adjusting to their new environment, but they were slowly seeing that muggles weren’t as bad as they had been led to believe by their parents.

“Allie,” her little brother whined, dragging her from her thoughts, “You aren’t listening to me.”

“Ami, you were moaning about how cold it is here,” she replied dryly, “Something you have done every day since we got here.”

“But it’s so cold,” he grumbled.

“You should have cast a warming charm,” she hissed under her breath as a waiter neared their table with their plates of food.

“C϶p, maДam, bot baШa eДa,” the waiter stated as he placed their dishes of beef stroganoff in front of them.

“Cпacибo,” Alecto nodded to the waiter, who then left the pair.

“What is it with you and your thing for Russians?” Amycus teased.

“I don’t have a thing for Russians,” she snapped back, glaring at her brother.

“So, you were never obsessed father’s friend Antonin Dolohov?” he continued between mouthfuls of his meal, “And what about Igor Karkaroff?”

“Antonin was a teenage crush,” she grumbled, eating her own meal as she did so, wishing her brother would go back to talking about how cold it was and not her love life, “I was not obsessed.”

“Sure, and you didn’t scribble I heart A.D and Mrs Alecto Dolohov in your textbooks?” he laughed, “plus you didn’t say anything about your crush on Igor?”

“I didn’t have a crush on Igor,” she stated.

“Right sorry you were in love with him,” he retorted, his eyebrows raised dramatically.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m only teasing Allie,” he mumbled, “Don’t get upset with me.”

“Let’s just talk about something else,” she whispered back.

“Anything,” he smiled at her.

Alecto considered a topic for them to discuss when a movement at the bar caught her eye. A handsome man who looked familiar was talking to the bartender.

“Igor,” she breathed. She couldn’t believe it; she thought Igor was dead. Killed not long after the Dark Lords rebirth for failing to return to his side. But this man was clearly him, well minus the beard and long hair, he’d had when they had last seen each other.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about him?” her brother responded, confused.

Alecto ignored him, standing she muttered an apology to her brother and headed in the direction of the bar.

* * *

Yassen caught the movement of the redhead out of the corner of his eye before she slid into the seat next to him. She wasn’t the conventional sort of beauty, but she had an aura that screamed she had a dark side and well that was something he enjoyed in lovers. Plus, she thought she recognised him. Well, she thought he was someone else if her declaration to her companion was anything to go by. Yassen smirked to himself, finding someone to warm his bed this evening had just gotten easier. It also helped that this woman and her companion who SCORPIA believed to be her brother were his reason for being in this dingy pub in Moscow. It wasn’t his usual joint, but apparently, the pair frequented it, and his bosses at SCORPIA felt they were people of interest.

“Igor,” the redhead greeted as she slid into the seat next to him.

“Alecto,” he responded using the name he had read on her file.

“I’m glad to see you alive Igor,” she stated, her English accent thick. So, the file was correct; she did originate from Britain. It was a good thing he knew English; otherwise, his plan might not work.

“You too Alecto,” he smiled at her charmingly.

“I thought the Dark Lord had ordered you assassination,” she continued.

Yassen found himself thrown; there was nothing in her file about her belonging to another organisation. He began to think of excuses he could give when she spoke again.

“I’m glad you managed to hide long enough for the Potter brat to overthrow him though,” she carried on.

Ah, so her previous employer was dead, good. It would make hiring her much more straightforward.

“How about we catch up elsewhere?” he suggested, offering her his hand.

“I never thought you would ask Igor,” she smiled at him.

Yassen felt he had slightly misread the situation; maybe this Igor person wasn’t as interested in her as she was him. She did seem somewhat crazy, but he wasn’t going to let that bother him. The only thing was he didn’t want her calling him by another man's name in his bed.

“Just one thing,” he advised her with a smile, “I go by Yassen these days.”

“Yassen,” she purred, “I like it.”

* * *

Alecto awoke in what appeared to be a cheap motel room; sunlight was peaking through the partially drawn curtains. Igor was naked beside her, still asleep. She took this time to study his naked form before she knew he would come to his senses and kick her out. She didn’t know that God had been on her side last night that allowed her to finally bed the man she had been dreaming about since first meeting him over twenty years ago. The fact that bedding him had been better than her fantasies was an added bonus. Merlin, she wished she had pursued him with much more vigour years earlier.

As her eyes fell on his left arm, confusion filled her. Where the outline of a Dark Mark should taint his skin, the arm was clear bar a few scars. Had Igor managed to find a way of removing his? She wondered. She looked down at her own left arm, her own now faded but she could still see the faint outline of where it used to be. 

Taking in the rest of Igor’s sleeping form, she realised several differences from what she remembered him looking like. Some such as his lack of beard and shortened hair were explainable, but others such as his build being slimmer in a way that could be counted for weight gain or loss. She was starting to think that perhaps this man wasn’t Igor after all, just some muggle that happened to look like him.

Disgust filled her as she shifted away from the bed. This strange man had let her think he was someone else and used it to his advantage and slept with her. A hand grabbed her wrist as she tried to pull away.

“Let go of me,” she hissed at the man, “I know you aren’t Igor.”

“I wondered when you would figure it out,” the Not Igor replied, his blue eyes staring at her. One of the similarities Igor shared with this man, “My name is Yassen Gregorovich.”

“Why did you let me think you were him?” she questioned.

“Not every day I have a pretty redhead themselves at me,” he smirked, “Wasn’t going to miss out on the offer.”

Alecto continued to glare at the man, who still had a hold of her wrist, “I’d like to go now.”

“Not so fast sweetheart,” he retorted, “My employers have a proposition for you and your brother.”

“Who are you?” she snapped, pulling her wrist free, “What do you want with me and Amii?”

“Me, well I would like a repeat performance from last night,” Yassen whispered huskily, “That plan certainly doesn’t involve your brother.”

“I -,” she spluttered taken back. Alecto had always felt overlooked and plain compared to her peers. This man had not only commented he found her pretty but also; he wanted to bed her again. Part of her felt wary that he was trying to manipulate her. She was also wondering how he knew her name.

“My employers would like to offer you employment,” he added, “Apparently, you and your brother have a skill set that they will find useful.”

“Who are your employers?” she asked, choosing to ignore his comment about bedding her again.

“I can’t tell you until you agree to join,” he murmured his hand, stroking her naked thigh.

“And if I don’t,” she replied; her breath hitched as his hand moved further up her leg.

“I’d have to kill you,” he breathed into her, “and I really don’t want to do that.”

“I’ll meet them,” she agreed.

“Perfect,” he smiled at her, “now how about we continue from where we left off last night.” With that, he captured her lips with his own.

Maybe I do have a thing for Russians, Alecto thought to herself as she allowed Yassen’s hands to wander over her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: I have used Google Translate so it might be wrong or I have used the incorrect word or it might not be grammatically correct.  
> C϶p, maДam, bot baШa eДa, - Sir, Madam here are your meals  
> Cпacибo – Thank You


End file.
